The inventor herein is aware of three publications dealing with tack carts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,476, issued Dec. 9, 2003 to Weida, deals with a horse tack cart for transporting and storing tack. The cart includes a conveying member and a storage member mounted thereto. The cart has components that allow for the dismantling of the cart, but it is not collapsible.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,406 that issued Dec. 8, 2009 to Thomas, et al deals with a hand truck to transport horse related equipment. The hand truck is similar to the device of Weida in that it has removal or dismountable components. However, the construction of the cart is complex, and it is not collapsible.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,493,336 that issued Nov. 15, 2016 to Scanlon et al deals with a portable saddle stand apparatus. The device does not have wheels nor is it collapsible.